El día de Isshin
by inupis
Summary: Isshin es un padre extraordinario... en un sentido extraordinario de la palabra...


La idea inicial de este fic era ser publicado para el día del padre… pero me atrasé :3 Este fic se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Daku Chokoreto… ¡feliz cumpleaños! (lamentablemente atrasado -_-)

Cabe decir que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, el ichiruki tampoco… pero estoy pronta a hacer que Isshin me adopte

No olviden mis comunes aclaraciones de escritura:

_Flashback o palabras que buscan resaltar._

Narración normal

-diálogos personajes –continuación narración con posibilidad a nuevo diálogo.

* * *

**El día de Isshin**

Todo tenía que estar perfecto… oh sí, perfecto.

EL hombre moreno y fornido sonrió con suficiencia mientras se erguía de su mesa de trabajo. Volteó la vista a un reloj y suspiró ansioso. Faltaba poco, muy poco.

Quedaban los últimos segundos de sábado y en la casa de los Kurosaki todo permanecía en silencio. Los vástagos del hombre "trabajador" se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivos cuartos, sin siquiera sospechar lo que acontecería…

_Tic… tac… tiiiiin._

El reloj marcó las doce y un estruendo recorrió la casa, se escucharon una seguidilla de estallidos y explosiones que remecieron rápidamente la firme estructura e hicieron vibrar las ventanas, haciendo a su vez que todos los durmientes brincaran en su cama, para que aterrados miraran en todas direcciones. ¡Estaban bombardeando la casa!

-¡Good moorning Ichigoooo! –Isshin entró saltando, dispuesto a darle el saludo matutino al chico de naranjas cabellos, solo que a hora "equivocada".

Ichigo recibió el golpe de lleno en su rostro. Cuando pudo reaccionar se quitó a su padre de encima.

-¡Viejo!, ¿qué mierda está pasando? –preguntó asustado y levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Mira por la ventana!

Entonces lo vio…

Fuera había un estallido de fuegos artificiales en todo el cielo de su jardín. Las niñas Kurosaki llegaron a resguardarse a la habitación de su hermano, pero prontamente vieron el espectáculo que se estaba dando. La sesión no paraba durante varios minutos hasta que salió un último conjunto que formaba la oración "_Feliz día papá"_

Isshin se puso a llorar como magdalena de tanta felicidad.

-Gracias, hijos míos –El hombre aferró en un abrazo desprevenido a sus tres hijos con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –reclamó Ichigo tratando de soltarse. Karin y Yuzu lo miraron sorprendidas.

-Nosotras tampoco…

-¡Gracias hijos míos por este hermoso regalo que he descontado de sus mesadas!

-Qu-¡¿Qué? –Ichigo miró con odio a su padre, mas este ni siquiera se inmutó.

¿Isshin les daba mesada?, la verdad es que no… no hasta solo ese mes.

Les había hecho ordenar, limpiar, ayudarle con su trabajo, lavar las ventanas, etc… todo para darles una supuesta mesada de la que ya había reducido probablemente una cantidad considerable.

-Viejo… -Karin puso un tono de advertencia, no permitiría que su mesada fuera negada después de todo el esfuerzo que realizó. ¡Por dios!, ¡si hasta le había masajeado los pies…!

-Estuvieron bonitos –dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa a su padre. El hombre le sonrió ampliamente, muy orgulloso de su inversión.

-¡Vengan y denme un abrazo y un beso del día del… -antes de acabar, Karin le propinó una patada en el abdomen en el momento en que amenazó con acercarse.

-Tch… salgan de mi pieza, ya se acabó el espectáculo. –dijo Ichigo malhumorado por haber sido despertado para "semejante idiotez".

Las chicas iban a comenzar a salir, mas Isshin no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

-Viejo, maldita sea, sal de mi habitación que quiero dormir.

-¡Pero Ichigo! –reclamó el hombre –Hoy es EL DÍA DEL PADRE y no pienso perder si quiera un minuto durmiendo. –sonrió con felicidad mientras sus hijos le miraban horrorizados. –Así que vístanse que hoy salimos de paseo.

-¿Estás demente?, ¡es poco más de media noche!

-Son diez minutos para la una de la mañana –informó el hombre con serenidad –Y como acabo de decir, ya es de mañana. –Ichigo le brindó un fuerte puñetazo a su padre en el rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el armario.

-¡Me da igual!, ¡te jodes porque yo voy a dormir! –Isshin se levantó del suelo como pudo y miró a su hijo con seriedad… para luego dirigirle una mirada de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

…

Ichigo lo arrojó fuera de la habitación.

-¡Masaki! –corrió Isshin hacia el póster que aún conservaba en el primer piso. -¡Mi hijo no quiere celebrar conmigo, es un desconsiderado que no merece verte a la cara! –Ichigo, quien escuchaba perfectamente el show, solo se tapó con las mantas más fuertemente sobre su cabeza.

Las niñas volvieron a su cuarto a dormir también mientras Isshin seguía lloriqueando…

¿Pero creen que no había pensado en esa posibilidad?, pues se equivocan. Isshin, el padre más idiota y poco convencional del mundo, ya tenía previsto que todo esto aconteciera. Sonrió luego de su show al saber que sus hijos volvían a dormirse, dispuesto a ejecutar el siguiente paso de su plan maestro.

·

-Buenas noches… -le dijeron desde fuera de la ventanilla –Gracias, conserve su vuelto. –Isshin le sonrió a la mujer aceptando su cambio.

Aceleró y pasó el peaje que delimitaba la ciudad de Karakura.

Estaba conduciendo en plena madrugada muy felizmente. Alzó la vista y miró por el retrovisor, tres grandes bultos estaban dormidos en el asiento trasero, giró la cabeza levemente al costado y se encontró con el cuarto bulto dormido…

Isshin había logrado amarrar a sus hijos entre sus cobertores y les había llevado al auto sin despertarlos. Vaya que sus hijos tenían el sueño pesado. Ichigo roncaba con la boca abierta, mientras las mellizas tenían sus cabezas inclinadas hacia una y otra, casi apoyándose entre ellas. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Esperen, dije cuatro bultos… ¿quién rayos es el cuarto?, ¿Isshin secuestró a un inocente? Contrario a la mirada que cabe esperar de un secuestrador, Isshin tenía en su rostro una amplia sonrisa y la mirada brillosa de felicidad, hoy iba a ser un día del padre memorable.

·

Ichigo sintió algo extraño, esa mañana su casa parecía oler distinto… como si… como si estuviera en el…

-¡Good moorning Ichigooo! –gritó Isshin en el oído de su hijo. Ichigo se movió por instinto, tratando de salirse de su cama, terminando por caer al suelo al estar aún atado.

-¡¿Pero qué? –No estaba en su cama, de hecho no había dormido en una. Había caído por la abierta puerta del copiloto del vehículo familiar.

-¡Veo que ya despertaste, vago hijo! –Ichigo levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su padre mostrando una amplia sonrisa en un traje de baño y con una camisa hawaiana encima. –Apúrate y cámbiate, tus hermanas ya están listas.

-¿Cambiarme?

-¡Claro!, ¿oh esperas ir así a la playa? –las gaviotas sobrevolaban su cabeza, las olas rompían en la costa, la brisa marina humedecía su rostro… estaba cerca al mar.

Se levantó como pudo y miró alrededor asombrado. El día recién amanecía y le dejaba ver una hermosa cabaña hogareña a las orillas de una playa de arena blanca.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Isshin le dio una palmada en el hombro fuertemente, tirándolo al piso por su poco equilibrio.

-Estamos en Kujūkuri, ¿qué tal? –Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró en derredor. –Jojo, conduje gran parte de la noche para llegar aquí, ¿qué dices hijo?, -se inclinó un poco hacia el suelo y puso su mano en la oreja ante una inexistente respuesta de su hijo -¿gracias papito querido? –entonces el muchacho, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, se levantó de golpe y le dio un cabezazo en la barbilla a su padre para luego dirigirse saltando hacia el interior de la cabaña.

-Ese es mi hijo… -dijo el hombre desde el suelo –tu ropa está en la segunda habitación… -dijo quejoso esperando a que el joven hubiera alcanzado a oírlo. Ichigo logró soltarse del cobertor antes de ingresar a la cabaña y refunfuñar.

Isshin se levantó luego de unos segundos de acariciar su barbilla, definitivamente Ichigo estaba aprendiendo trucos nuevos para enfrentarle, tendría que comenzar a subir el nivel. Aguardó luego apoyado sobre el capó del automóvil a una importante señal.

3…

2…

Se escuchó un enorme grito e Isshin sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Rukia! –Ichigo sorprendido de encontrar a la joven cambiándose al interior del cuarto que le había indicado Isshin, atinó a cubrirse_ malamente_ los ojos -¡C-cúbrete!

-¡Sal de aquí idiota! –le arrojó lo primero que pilló, que casualmente era la maleta que Isshin había preparado con la ropa de su hijo para el día.

Oh sí, era el día del padre, por lo tanto también secuestró a su hermosa tercera hija.

_Era de noche, en la mansión Kuchiki todo parecía en calma… si no considerabas al hombre que saltaba la barda lateral y se ocultaba entre los arbustos del jardín._

_Silencioso, Isshin se movió cual serpiente, reptando por el suelo para llegar a la pared de la mansión y ocultarse de los guardias apostados en ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Se escabulló hacia la ventana y lentamente la abrió. En el interior se encontró con un conjunto de hombres que igualmente hacían patrulla por los pasillos._

_-¡Un intruso! –dijo uno de ellos al verlo, dispuesto a encararle, amenazarle y finalmente reducirle._

_-Espera… -su acompañante detuvo el movimiento de su mano en busca del arma. –Es Isshin-sama –descubrió fácilmente la identidad del hombre. _

_-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal les va? –preguntó como si nada._

_-Isshin-sama, no es hora de visitas. Kuchiki-sama no está dispuesto para atenderlo ahora… -dijo tranquilamente. –Y no es correcto que entre de esa manera en un hogar ajeno._

_-Jeje, lo siento... –comentó apenado mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. El hombre asintió_

_-Lo escoltaremos a la salida._

_Ambos hombres se pusieron por delante para guiarle el camino. Isshin sin pensarlo dos veces, noqueó a ambos y volvió a disculparse._

_-Un padre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer… -a los minutos después huía de los guardias principales cargando a Rukia a cuestas, junto con una pequeña maleta de ropa que había preparado para ella. -¡Mándenle mis saludos a Byakuya! –les gritó mientras aún huía y lograba meter a Rukia junto a sus niñas antes de él subirse y arrancar el vehículo._

_En el interior de la mansión, Byakuya ya había despertado y se encontraba vestido en la habitación de su hermana, leyendo el papel que antes reposaba encima de la cama deshecha._

_-¡No pudimos atraparlo, señor! –le dijo uno de sus guardias. Byakuya frunció el ceño volteándose hacia él con los ojos cerrados. Pasó junto a él y arrugó el papel que tenía en sus manos para luego seguir hacia su habitación, soltando una pesada espiración._

"_Querido Byakuya" –comenzaba diciendo el papel dirigido al dueño de la mansión._

"_Como sabrás, hoy es el día del padre. Quisiera darte las gracias por las felicitaciones que me darías si estuviera ahí, pero como ves estoy algo corto de tiempo, mis queridos hijos necesitan pasar todo el día con su adorado padre._

_Al ser el hermano de mi adorada tercera hija, cumplo con informarte que me acompañará en el viaje afrodisíaco, excitante y pasional que tendremos con toda mi familia… por supuesto, para asegurar su seguridad me encargaré de que no se aparte de Ichigo._

_Eso es todo, nos vemos… ¡paz!" –al final del mensaje había una caricatura de Isshin junto con una mano en gesto de paz…_

·

-Oye Rukia, ¿cómo rayos es que estás aquí?, ¿aceptaste alguna invitación del viejo? –le preguntó Ichigo cuando se topó con ella ya cambiado. Traía una camisa blanca manga corta abierta, junto con unas bermudas en tono anaranjado con líneas blancas.

-¿Estás demente? –espetó la joven –Solo sé que al despertar estaba en el auto con Isshin-san soltándome de lo que parecía mi cobertor. –En otras palabras, le aclaró a Ichigo que también había sido secuestrada por el progenitor Kurosaki. –Tu papá se pasó de loco.

-Y hubieras visto lo que hizo anoche…

-No es eso, me preocupa que Nii-sama tome medidas y tu padre ande tan campante por ahí, eso es de locos… ¿Qué no le teme a Nii-sama? –Ichigo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto, mientras no le afectara a él, estaba bien.

-¡Oh mis queridos vástagos! –llegó a su encuentro el mayor Kurosaki junto a su pequeña Yuzu. Karin se encontraba junto al par de jóvenes, cruzada de brazos y en pésima postura. –Me alegra ver que ya están listos. –sonrió ampliamente. -¡Es hora de demostrar que soy el mejor padre del mundo! –Rukia sonrió para Isshin en una falsa mueca, Karin giró el rostro e Ichigo solo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Un folleto apareció mágicamente en la mano de Isshin y lo enseñó a sus hijos y Rukia.

-¡Hoy tenemos el anual torneo de voleibol playero del día del padre! –anunció.

-¿Qué? –Ichigo arrebató el folleto –No pienso participar de esto –comentó luego de arrojar de vuelta el papel al acabar de leerlo.

-¡Pero hijo! –lloriqueó Isshin –Tienen que demostrar cuánto aman a su padre –Ichigo arqueó una ceja –además, perderemos la oportunidad de obtener el trofeo… y el premio –dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Hay un premio? –preguntó curiosa Karin.

-Claro… -se acercó a Rukia sigilosamente –Un set de servicios de cocina junto con un enorme Chappy, al ser el patrocinador oficial del voleibol playa de Kujūkuri –sonrió perversamente al ver la mirada incrédula de Ichigo y la sorpresa en el rostro de Rukia.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la pelinegra de ojos violáceos. Isshin asintió

-Pero como Ichigo no quiere participar, no podremos ir a por los premios… -comentó maliciosamente en un quejoso tono. La Kuchiki miró con furia al chico de cabellos naranjos.

-¡Ichigo! –el aludido se tensó

-¡No! –dijo de inmediato ante la penetrante mirada de la chica. -¡Me niego rotundamente! –Isshin entonces observó las _técnicas_ de persuasión de su adorada tercera hija con una enorme sonrisa.

-Papá –Karin habló con seriedad esta vez llamando la atención del entretenido hombre que veía discutir a la pareja de jóvenes. -¿qué gano yo por participar?

-¿Hacer feliz a tu padre? –respondió a modo de pregunta. La actitud indiferente de su hija lo venció –Te compro un nuevo balón… -al ver que su hija iba a refutar –junto con un nuevo par de zapatos para fútbol, ¿de acuerdo? –Karin sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vale!

·

Así, los Kurosaki y la Kuchiki se acercaron al área de juego.

-Oye viejo, se supone que en el voleibol son seis participantes… ¿quién más viene?

-Oh, hasta que lo notas. –sonrió traviesamente al ver acercarse a su último integrante.

-Hola Ichigo, Kuchiki… -una mujer de piel morena oscura, ojos dorados con una mirada felina y un cabello largo y violeta les saludó desde el borde de la arena.

-Bueno, Yoruichi se ofreció voluntariamente.

-Mira nada más que están grandes –dijo la mujer hablándole a las mellizas. –Jo… y tú Ichigo, ¿sigues siendo el mismo virgen pervertido?

-¿Q-qué? –Rukia roló los ojos. -¡No soy pervertido, loca mujer gato! –Yoruichi sonrió pérfidamente. Ichigo trató de tranquilizarse mientras observaba como coquetamente la mujer contorneaba sus caderas mientras se acercaba a él -¿Q-qué? –miró entre nervioso y avergonzado a la mujer bien dotada.

-¿No vienes a darme un abrazo? –le sonrió burlona –cuando eras niño no lo evitabas –comentó al ser esquivada rápidamente.

-¿A qué hora es el partido? –preguntó Rukia algo molesta y con un tono de voz superior, cambiando el tema.

-Va a empezar en unos momentos –respondió la morena con una sonrisa y descansando su cuerpo y brazo en el hombro de Ichigo, observando la molesta reacción de Rukia. Al instante Ichigo logró separarla de él.

El lugar estaba rodeado de gente curiosa sentada en pequeñas galerías hechas probablemente durante la semana. El árbitro se encontraba sentado sobre lo que en ocasiones normales se hubiera tomado por un puesto de salvavidas, los jueces y patrocinadores estaban tras una mesa cubierta del sol y esperando los segundos que faltaban para el inicio del pequeño torneo.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿por qué te nos uniste? –preguntó curioso Ichigo.

-Hay cosas que es mejor verlas de primera fila –comentó coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo misteriosamente. Ichigo sin comprender nada se acercó al campo, miró a Yuzu junto a él y dudó un segundo.

-Oye Yuzu, sé que aprecias al viejo y todo, pero no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces…

-¡¿Dé qué estás hablando?, onii-chan, tenemos que ganar a como dé lugar –dijo apuntándolo con la mirada encendida.

-¿Yuzu?

-¡El que se equivoque no va a cenar durante una semana! –amenazó crudamente… ah, claro, quería los nuevos implementos de cocina, después de todo en su hogar hace mucho que no compraban ni cambiaban.

De pronto, Ichigo notó que se había quedado solo con su hermana menor, volteó a todos lados y no veía por ninguna parte al resto de su equipo. Pero fue momentáneo. Cuando los vio acercarse lo único que quiso fue que la tierra lo tragase.

Llevaban una camiseta con el nombre del grupo… después de todo, los equipos tenían nombres decididos al momento de inscribirse.

"_Amamos a Isshin"_ era el nombre del equipo que por supuesto el hombre había cocido la noche anterior antes de que acabara la hora en unas camisetas blancas.

Palideció.

-¡Ichigo! –saltó sonriente junto a él Isshin. Rukia se veía un poco molesta por portar semejante playera, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía por lema que todo en esta vida costaba su esfuerzo… aunque fuera llevar una ridícula playera. -¡Esta es la tuya! –le entregó la prenda y lo instó a cambiarse.

-¿Qué ra- antes de acabar, Isshin trató de quitarle su camisa, pero el joven fue más rápido y le esquivó. No consideró que Yoruichi se uniera a la ecuación. -¡Suéltenme! –entre Yoruichi, Karin (que en verdad quería desquitarse con su hermano por la vergüenza que estaba pasando) y Rukia sujetaron al muchacho luego de que la primera lo hiciera tropezar.

-¡Noooo! –gritó lo más alto que pudo mientras forcejeaba e Isshin finalmente le ponía la camiseta (no me pregunten cómo, "un padre tiene sus técnicas").

-Mierda… -reclamaba el joven forzado a estar ahí, forzado a ponerse la ridícula camiseta y forzado a ver a muchas chicas guapas en bikini cubierto por sus playeras de equipo… oh, qué forzado era lo último… tanto que Rukia le brindó un codazo a su abdomen cuando le vio observando a la chica del grupo del frente.

-¡¿Y eso por qué? –reclamó sosteniéndose el costado.

No piensen mal, él solo la estaba observando porque le estaba cediendo la elección del lado mientras ella le cedía la partida. Claro, él solo tenía ojos para su ena… ¡ejem!

Ellos partieron sacando durante su primer juego… y la verdad, Ichigo descubrió que no era necesario ahí, tanto él como Karin se miraban asombrados. ¿En qué momento Yuzu y Rukia se habían hecho tan buenas para los deportes?, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, solo bastaba con ver lo sorprendentemente agresivas, ágiles y certeras que se movían para golpear el balón. Jamás perdieron el saque de un sonriente Isshin.

El joven de cabellos naranjas solo se deleitaba embobado con los gráciles movimientos de las piernas de Rukia, tanto que cuando la joven le gritó no comprendió qué pasaba… y el balón dio de lleno en su cabeza.

Yoruichi aprovechó el bote e hizo un levantamiento para que la pequeña Yuzu hiciera un remate… extraño, para Karin el que su hermana saltara tanto, golpeara tan fuerte y chocara palmas contentamente con su padre, Yoruichi y Rukia, se le hacía muy extraño.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la de ojos violetas mientras le daba la mano y trataba de pararlo. Él solo refunfuñó cuando estuvo de pie. –Concéntrate fresita… -le reclamó. –Te juro que si perdemos por tu culpa lo lamentarás.

¿Perder?, por Dios, estaban acabando con todos y cada uno de los equipos… y el resto de los equipos los miraban aterrorizados, nadie quería enfrentarse a ellos. El último duelo que los separaba del triunfo total fue abandonado por los otros.

-¡Rayos! –reclamó la Kuchiki pateando un cúmulo de arena. –Yo quería un último duelo. –Yoruichi rió estridentemente mientras Isshin saltaba de alegría.

-¡Somos los mejores!, ¡sabía que amaban tanto a su querido padre que no querrían perder! –Rukia, Karin e Ichigo le lanzaron una mirada furibunda que lo hizo callarse, ahora ya no era necesario fingir y cada uno fue a por su anhelado premio… cabe decir que Yuzu se les había adelantado a todos.

-Oye Isshin –le llamó Yoruichi cuando fueron abandonados. -¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? –preguntó cruzada de brazos aún con la camiseta puesta. El hombre sonrió y levantó un pulgar.

-Claro, si no viene dejo de ser el tan fabuloso padre que soy. –Yoruichi negó divertida

·

-Oh Kurosaki-kun, ¿por qué traes esa cara tan larga?

Ichigo enfundó sus manos y gruñó ante la melosa voz. En frente suyo, un peluche blanco muy grande se balanceaba a lado y lado ante cada pregunta.

-¿quieres darme un abrazo para sentirte mejor? –preguntó Rukia con voz burlona. Ichigo le dio un golpe al enorme conejo de Chappy que simulaba ser el interlocutor. -¡Idiota! –Rukia en su tono normal apartó el golpeado peluche y le brindó un puntapié al muchacho.

-¡Maldita sea enana, quita esa porquería de mi vista de una vez!

-¡No insultes a Chappy, descerebrado! –acto seguido lo golpeó con el peluche en el rostro…

Ichigo trató de agarrar al peluche y destruirlo, pero Rukia fue más rápida y huyó con él.

-¡Vuelve acá!

Isshin suspiró viendo a su hijo salir en persecución de su tercera hija, ¿qué le costaba tratar caballerosamente a la chica?, quizá así podrían avanzar otro escalón en su relación y no necesitarían en un futuro muy cercano la ayuda de otro integrante para el torneo anual…

-¿Qué más harán hoy? –preguntó Yoruichi cruzándose los brazos. –Supongo que algo más habrás planeado.

-¡Por supuesto Yoruichi-san! –habló entusiasmado–Iremos aquí –le muestra otro de sus folletos… el padre Kurosaki en verdad había planificado muy bien ese día.

-Jo, me alegra… tu pagas mi cuenta también –Isshin asintió, aunque dudó un poco.

Eran poco pasadas las seis de la tarde, Rukia había logrado contener la furia de Ichigo y se disponían todos a encaminarse contentos, luego de dejar sus pertenencias ganadas en la cabaña, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Isshin auspiciaría la cena de esa noche y ninguno pensaba costarle poco.

-Yoruichi… creo… que deberías cuidar un poco más tu figura… -comentó el Kurosaki de negros cabellos mientras veía que la mujer sumaba platos y platos del menú.

-¿Qué?, no, descuida… nada de eso. Es para compensar las energías perdidas –Rukia no había tenido ganas de comer, por lo que prefirió deleitarse con una mega copa de helado.

-¿Segura que te puedes comer todo eso?

-Claro que sí –respondió a Ichigo -¿qué acaso no puedes molestar a otra persona?

-Tch, sólo me preocupo por ti. –declaró con las mejillas sonrojadas y volteando la vista.

-Pues no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola

-Sí, claro. Y por eso es que estás aquí, luego de ser secuestrada por mi padre –le acusó.

-¡A ti también te secuestró!

-Pero es mi padre –le hizo burla. Rukia apretó furiosa su mano que afirmaba la cuchara con que comía de su helado. -¿Lo ves?, una enana como tú no puede cuidarse sola.

_¡Pack!_

-¡Rukia! –la chica le había arrojado helado.

-Oh, lo siento Kurosaki-kun… se me resbaló… -sonrisa fingida.

El chico se limpió con una servilleta, pero pronto Rukia lo volvió a atacar. La miró con furia y la chica le sacó la lengua.

Isshin, Yoruichi, Karin y Yuzu estaban muy metidos en sus exquisitos platos con una amena charla hasta que escucharon un grito furioso de Rukia.

Ichigo había tenido el valor suficiente de devolverle el último ataque con una porción de salsa con mariscos. Ahora se reía de lo lindo mientras Rukia trataba de limpiarse y solo quería asesinarlo.

-¡Hey! –reclamó Karin cuando Ichigo, luego de un tercer ataque de Rukia, trató de responder y falló magistralmente atacando a su hermana de negros cabellos -¡Ichi-nii!, ¡compórtate!

-¡Maldición, Rukia empezó! –la Kuchiki le sacó la lengua e Ichigo se sulfuró más.

-Lo único que vi, fue a ti tratando de ensuciarla por segunda vez –le comentó la pelinegra Kurosaki, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta. Ichigo giró la cabeza para otro lado refunfuñando y Rukia volvió a comer de su helado para, cuando el joven levantaba la vista a mirarla, mover provocativamente la cuchara antes de ingerir su contenido.

Si la idea era burlarse de él, estaba teniendo el efecto deseado y otros adversos, pero ni de asomo lo imaginó.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –le reclamó cuando no lo soportó más.

-¿El qué?, ¿comer mi helado? –sonrió burlona e Ichigo no pudo hacer más. Continuó comiendo sin volver a mirarla.

Isshin entonces tomó una copa y la golpeó con su cuchara, llamando la atención de los presentes y algunas otras mesas.

-Ejem… -se aclaró la garganta mientras se levantaba –Queridos míos –miró a sus hijos y a Rukia –les he traído aquí para cenar con ustedes para agradecerles por hacerme el padre tan genial que soy –algunas otras mesas murmuraban y el restaurante estaba en silencio. -¡Qué familia tan maravillosa tengo! –comenzó a lloriquear –mi pequeña Yuzu que siempre es tan diligente… -la chica se sonrojó y asintió agradecida de sus palabras –mi querida Karin, tan valiente y tan… tan… -la chica enarcó una ceja, para luego amenazarlo con un puño –tan ella que no tiene descripción –Isshin sonrió.

Algunos individuos aplaudieron a sus palabras.

-Y por supuesto, mi estúpido hijo –Ichigo le dirigió una mirada sulfurada –Es tan, pero tan estúpido que papi tuvo que secuestrar a su querida tercera hija para que tuviera alguna oportunidad de compartir con ella –puso una pose pensativa –Tranquilo hijo mío, papi siempre… -no pudo acabar al recibir el servilletero en el rostro de manos de un sonrojado Ichigo.

-¡Demonios viejo!, ¡qué te cuesta ser un padre normal! –se levantó y se marchó.

Rukia alzó la cabeza sobre la mesa a ver el estado del progenitor Kurosaki. Después de todo, Ichigo había lanzado el objeto con toda su fuerza… y era de mármol.

Karin acabó su comida en paz y procedió a retirarse luego de un leve "permiso". Isshin se recomponía cuando Rukia salía junto con Karin. Yuzu aguardó a su padre y Yoruichi ni en cuenta, seguía disfrutando de comida gratis.

-La cuenta…

·

Habían ya regresado a la cabaña y alistaban sus cosas para partir de vuelta, Yoruichi no se preocupaba, solo acompañaba.

-¿Qué dicen de un hermoso paseo nocturno por la playa? –le preguntó a sus hijas mientras Rukia e Ichigo aún preparaban sus cosas.

-Claro… -Isshin las empujaba fuera al instante -¿Pero y onii-chan y Rukia-chan? –preguntó Yuzu.

-Jojo, hay unas cositas que debo asegurarme que hagan como todo buen padre que soy… -Karin puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a su hermana.

-Vámonos Yuzu, no quiero que se te pegue lo pervertido del viejo…

-Pero…

Salieron rápidamente de la cabaña e Isshin observó cómo salía Rukia ya con un bolso y su Chappy bajo el brazo. Sonrió y le ofreció llevarlo él mismo al vehículo. Rukia esperó en el recibidor.

-Oye, Kuchiki… ¿puedes ir a ver en qué se tarda tanto Ichigo? –le preguntó Yoruichi desde la cocina. Rukia inocentemente se alzó de hombros, dijo un quedo _"voy"_ y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde debía estar Ichigo.

-¿Qué rayos? –al entrar encontró a Ichigo amordazado y atado con el torso descubierto y sin pantalones sobre la cama. Se sonrojó y corrió a la salida mientras Ichigo gritaba aún amordazado, pero antes de que alcanzara siquiera a estar a un brazo del marco de la puerta, ésta se cerró.

El seguro fue pasado.

-¡Hey!, ¡hay gente dentro! –gritó mientras trataba de abrir a toda costa. -¡Yoruichi-san!, ¡por favor abra la puerta! –no hubo caso.

Volteó hacia las ventanas, con intención de salir de la habitación por ahí, pero de inmediato una plancha de acero cubrió por fuera el vidrio. Junto con ello, el marco de la ventana había sido clavado.

-¡Mmmp!, ¡mhmmmphhh! –Rukia no quería voltear hacia Ichigo, pero ya estaba asustada más que avergonzada. –Maldición enana, ¿qué te costaba bajarme antes la mordaza?, ¡no podía respirar!

-¡Cállate Kurosaki Ichigo y piensa en cómo sacarnos de aquí! –lo que menos quería eran sus reclamos.

-¡Desátame primero! –el rubor subió por el rostro de la morena.

En el exterior, Isshin pegaba su oído a la puerta y sonreía.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección –dijo, Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y miró el reloj.

-Según tú, debería… -justo en ese instante golpearon la puerta principal.

Isshin con una sonrisa fue a abrir. En el marco de la puerta apareció Byakuya acompañado de un contingente armado de treinta guardaespaldas.

-¡Oh, mi querido Byakuya!, te estábamos esperando –el joven alzó una ceja, curioso.

-Byakuya-bo, ¿qué tal? –saludó Yoruichi sonriente de ver al joven.

-Yoruichi Shihouin –mantuvo cerrado los ojos –Isshin Kurosaki –pronunció luego de calmarse –vengo a por mi hermana.

-Tranquilo Byakuya-bo, anda un poco ocupada ahora…

-¡Exácto!, ¡pronto veremos los frutos del dulce amor adolescente! –Byakuya tuvo un leve tic en su ceja.

-Apártense de mi camino, ¿dónde están? –preguntó ingresando a la cabaña con molestia.

-Jojo, no deberías interferir con lo que la naturaleza y el corazón mandan, próximo tío de mi nieto… ¡Jump! –esquivó una estocada con una espada que sabe Dios de dónde Byakuya la sacó.

Byakuya chascó los dedos y al instante todo su personal se arrojó sobre Isshin para tratar de controlarlo. Pero Isshin no era el padre idiota que era por nada… esquivó como pudo el intento de captura y huyó mientras en el camino iba deshaciéndose de los que podía.

Yoruichi solo sonreía altaneramente mientras aplastaba un grupo de cerca de diez hombres y miraba con brazos cruzados al Kuchiki.

-No interfieras, Shihouin –dijo en tono seco mientras se acercaba a las habitaciones.

_-¡No Ichigo!_

El grito de su hermana lo detuvo un instante y alertó. Se acercó a toda velocidad a la puerta de la que creyó provenía el sonido y acercó el oído.

_-No estoy lista_ –escuchó que su hermana decía. Arqueó una ceja y se separó un poco de la puerta.

_-¿Si no es ahora, cuándo?, Rukia, hagámoslo… _

_-¡Dije que no!_

_-Claro, das la idea y no quieres responsabilizarte… tú lo iniciaste, así que no te queda de otra que acabarlo_

Eso bastó para que el hombre blandiera la espada con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo parte del seguro y acabara por destruir la puerta con una patada hacia el interior. Nadie obligaba a su hermana a hacer lo que fuera que no quisiera hacer… salvo él mismo.

Al ingresar lo primero que observó fue al joven de naranjas cabellos en bóxer. Su cien se vio demasiado tensa y una vena sobresaltó en su piel

-Kurosaki… -el tono profundo y amenazante de su voz hizo que Ichigo se escondiera tras Rukia.

-¿Byakuya?, ¡te juro que no he hecho nada! –comprendía a la perfección lo que podía estar pensando por estar solo en ropa interior

-Mocoso irreverente, apártate de Rukia –Rukia estaba asustada de su hermano e Ichigo por miedo retrocedió un poco.

-N-nii-sama, gracias por salvarnos –dijo Rukia, llamando su atención. –Estábamos encerrados…

-Y Kurosaki no puede mantener su libido a raya… yo te enseñaré a respetar a mi hermana, depravado. –Ichigo esquivó una estocada muy torpemente, cayendo junto con una silla.

-No, nii-sama, eso no…

-Schh, calla Kuchiki, esto se pone bueno –Yoruichi estaba sonriente viendo como Ichigo trataba de escapar.

Isshin regresó y se arrojó sobre Byakuya.

-¡Noooo!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu sobrino sin padre? –dijo teatralmente mientras Byakuya trataba por todos los medios de soltarse.

-Prefiero que quede así a que sea criado por un Kurosaki. –Yoruichi reía a más no poder y Rukia no entendía nada. Ichigo aprovechó el momento y trató de huir. -¡Alto ahí Ichigo Kurosaki!, ¡debes hacerte responsable de tus actos!

-¡Claro que se hará responsable!, ya tengo listo a un cura en mitad de la playa para que celebremos la boda –dijo felizmente Isshin. Yoruichi agarró por el cuello a Ichigo y evitó su huida.

-¡Suéltame Yoruichi-san! –casi lo ahogaba.

-Byakuya-bo… tengo a Ichigooooo –dijo burlescamente -¿seguro que dejarás que se case así nada más con tu linda hermanita.

-¡¿Casarnos? –gritaron a coro el par afectado.

-¡Hoy es el mejor día del padre de la vida! –dijo Isshin riendo de lo lindo mientras sin querer soltaba a Byakuya…

·

Faltaba un medio minuto para la media noche y el día del padre estaba llegando a su fin. Isshin sonreía como idiota sentado en la playa mientras Ichigo estaba tirado de espaldas sobre la arena, observando el cielo nocturno.

-Fue un gran día… -pronunció el mayor

-Un día de estos vas a matarme, viejo… -Ichigo estaba agotado de tanto correr de Byakuya. Había salvado su integridad de milagro.

-Ya estoy esperando a ver qué haremos para el año que viene

-¡Ni se te ocurra…

-Por cierto, me quedaron debiendo dinero –dijo sonriente cuando sus hijas llegaban junto a ellos trayendo unos refrescos. –Yoruichi comió más de la cuenta y la mesada no les alcanzó para pagar el día.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así que tendrán que trabajar otro mes para compensar…

Al segundo que dieron las doce, Isshin fue apaleado por dos de sus tres hijos legítimos… bueno, no importaba, ya había pasado su glorioso día del padre.

* * *

Bwajajajajajaa xD ¡me encanta Isshin!

¿qué tal?, ¿les gustó?, no olviden comentar, denle clic al botoncito sexy de color azul de abajo…

¡Dejen reviews por favor!


End file.
